Space Journey
by Youngbountygirl
Summary: When Vlad returns to Earth after 2 years, Danny decides to help his former villain and his team of rebels fight off an alien army who works for a dictator who is impossible to stop.
1. Vlad's Return

**Ok everybody. This story is going to be beyond this world of your imagination. When I first was watching Ben 10 Alien Force, I started thinking about doing something like this. I think anybody who is into scifi will love reading this. I hope you love this story and I hope you enjoy it too. Review please!**

Danny Phantom's secret identity had been revealed only two years ago. He became more stronger, powerful and popular. There would be people from all over the world wanting to see the famous Danny Phantom of Amity Park. Valerie became a member after finding out the identity of the ghost boy and they had been good friends ever since. It took Sam a while, however, to start trusting Valerie again.

Dani Phantom also became famous a year after her cousin's identity was revealed. She did some patrols and, sooner or later, became Danny's partner. Dani grew up strong and fit. She would have guy fans flirting with her and claiming she was _hot_. Although, there was one boy Dani ended up with. A Guys in White young operative happened to have met the young ghost girl at his school and soon became boyfriend and girlfriend.

The Guys in White organization hired a new chief who was a huge fan of Danny Phantom. Danny Phantom was no longer on the Guy's in White's hunting list. They became close allies with the ghost boy and the ghost girl. The organization was closer with Dani Phantom since she would help and give out information the team needed. This helped the Guys in White understand the nature of ghosts better than they ever have before.

Jack and Maddie helped their son with his ghost hunting. The parents believed that if their son was a ghost who hunted ghosts, he would need some weapons that didn't harm him. Jack created a new Specter Deflector that Danny could wear, but only as a human. Maddie also taught her son new moves to use in ghost hunting that would become useful. With Danny's new skills and equipment, this ghost boy seemed unstoppable.

The Masters Blasters obviously were really mad at the fact that they were used to do Vlad's dirty work, but then so were the Guys in White and Valerie Gray. Danny decided, to make it up to the team that tried to throw him out, to convince the Guys in White organization to take them in and call it even. Everyone loved Danny Phantom for forgiving the Masters Blasters and giving them a second chance. Danny always said, _"everyone deserves a second chance."_ Although, that was two years ago.

Danny was sixteen years old and had grown in age. His ghost suit was remade since the old one was getting too small for him and since his arms were growing huge. Danny learned new skills and his powers had grown. Despite the change, there was one thing that remained the same, his motto that _everyone _deserved a second chance. This was about to be tested in ways that nobody could ever imagine.

At night, around 10:00, Danny was on the rooftop trying to do modifications on the Op-center. He decided that the Op-center needed some upgrades, so that if he and his friends needed a ship to fly them into Outer Space, they could use it. As Danny started fixing up the engine a bit, he heard the sound of a flying ship. He looked up and saw a huge rocket. The rocket flew over Fenton Works and landed in the middle of nowhere around the forest part of Amity Park.

Danny raised his eyebrows. He put his tools down and flew right over to where the ship had landed. The rocket ship was huge! The color was of dark red and brown with the white nozzle at the end. Danny saw the landing gears at the bottom, but there was smoke coming out from one of the wings of the rocket. He examined the ship curiously as a door opened on the side of the rocket and a ramp appeared from the bottom of the door. There, behind the door, was a sight of a person Danny had never expected to see again.

_"Vlad?" _Danny said bug-eyed.

Vlad turned his face and met Danny's gaze. The former billionaire now wore a black hazmat suit with a navy blue logo in the middle of his chest. He had black boots on his feet along with gray gloves. Compared to two years ago, Vlad showed wrinkles on his upper cheek bones and on the dimples of his mouth. He looked at Danny in complete horror. Vlad would know the white haired and glowing green eyed child anywhere, but this one was no child. The child he once knew was now a _man_. A man with buff arms, tight abs, and probably strong in power. Although, the way this ghost man looked, it wouldn't take much just to defeat Vlad and _he knew it_.

"Daniel? It has been two years, I suppose," Vlad said while scratching his head. Danny crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes.

"What are you doing here and where in the world did you get that outfit and the rocket?" Danny asked demandingly.

"The ship and outfit were given to me. I promise, I am not here to bring any harm to you or your family. I am just here to fix my ship since it has been damaged while I was fighting against the Cronon Fleet."

"The _what_?"

"An Alien army under the command of Cron. A dictator of planet Cronon. You see, while you spent your two years of being a hero and all, I have been busy working with the Rebels who are fighting against Cron's dictatorship. I just need to fix my ship and you will never see my face again, and I doubt if you even want to."

There was something puzzling about Vlad when he said this to Danny. The last time he had seen Vlad, the mad man showed a deep hatred towards his father and craziness towards his mother. It was once the face of a mental patient. Now, Vlad seemed desperate, as if he was on an important mission to save his family. This was the same attitude Danny saw in himself when his girlfriend was in terrible danger or when he once had to save his family from the Nasty Saucer explosion. This Vlad looked nothing like the Vlad Danny once knew two years ago. Something had _changed _in Vlad.

"What do you need?" Danny asked.

"For my ship? Just tools to fix the wing or she won't fly," Vlad replied while Danny nodded.

"This one looks like it's made of some sort of material that can't be found here. Do you have some extra material for the wing?"

"I do."

"And tools?"

"I have those too."

"How long is it going to take to fix her?"

"About a day or two at the most."

"Make yourself unnoticed and fix your ship as fast as you can. I will make sure that no one comes here or brings you harm as long as you fix your ship, but I can't promise you anything. Call my cell phone if you need anything," Danny said to Vlad he was given the number to Danny's cell phone. He nodded before seeing Danny fly away.

Danny flew right back to work on the Op-center. While he was working on it, he couldn't help, but think if there was a possibility that Vlad had changed. It was possible. Danny remembered when he was fighting his evil alternate self that Vlad, in that possible future time line, was good. What if, for some possible twisted reason, Vlad had changed from being an evil villain into a _hero_? If that was possible, then what did happen to Vlad to make him change the way he once thought? Danny couldn't answer that question or come up with some conclusion. He could only wonder.

Jazz opened the door to the roof of Fenton Works. She was in her pajamas with tiring looking eyes that could barely open. She looked at her brother as he gave a glance. Even though Jazz had become more womanly, she was still the same size compared to her brother who had grown taller since two years ago. Jazz's head only reached to Danny's chin.

"Danny, it's getting late. Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" Jazz asked sleepishly.

"I'm almost done with the Op-center," Danny said.

"Can't you work on it tomorrow? If you don't get some sleep, you're gonna end up sleeping on your patrol."

"I'll be fine," Danny smirked as Jazz rolled her eyes. "Look, I'll be in bed in five minutes."

"Five minutes or five hours?"

"I'll be in bed, _Jazz_."

"Whatever you say. If you're not in bed by then, I'm going to put the Fenton Anti Creep Stick on your head," Jazz teased as Danny stuck his tongue out before continuing his work on the Op-center.


	2. Questions and Answers

**Danny is going to be facing a difficult decision pretty soon. I hope you guys liked the first chapter. Vlad is back! Review please!**

When Danny woke up the next day, he went downstairs and got a cup of coffee. He stared at the table while thinking about what to do about Vlad. Danny knew that nobody trusted the guy, not that the ghost boy trusted him either. If one person saw Vlad, even if he was just innocently rebuilding his ship, that person could call the Guys in White to have him arrested. Danny also knew that if _he _was caught providing protection to Vlad, Danny would be arrested as well.

While Danny was thinking different thoughts in his head, Jazz came to the table with her hair up in a ponytail. She wore a blue blouse, black jeans, high heels, and a red belt over the blouse. Jazz looked at Danny so curiously with suspition in her eyes.

"Anything wrong besides going to bed at eleven at night?" Jazz asked.

"Ha," Danny muttered in sarcasm.

"Danny, stop that. Now, tell me what's going on!"

"I'm just thinking, Jazz. Last night I saw a rocket land in the middle of the nearby woods. Come to find out, it was Vlad. He says he's just rebuilding his ship and has the materials on hand. I promised him as long as he's fixing his ship that I would provide him protection. I just hope nobody notices Vlad's return _if he is _just fixing his ship," Danny explained finally. Jazz's eyes were wide open.

"Danny, are you sure Vlad _is _just fixing his ship?"

"No, that's why I told him_ 'as long as you're fixing your ship.'_"

Jazz furrowed her eyebrows and became lost in thought. Danny bit his bottom lip while thinking of what he was to do while Vlad was stuck on Earth trying to rebuild his ship. As far as the ghost boy could tell, he had to think it over with his teammates. He knew he couldn't think alone, when it came to knowing what was right or wrong, all the time. Danny got out his cell phone to call his team.

The phone rang a few times before somebody picked up. Danny sighed very deeply.

"Hello," Valerie answered.

"Hey Val, where's Sam?"

"She's in the shower."

"Oh, I see. How's the sleepover coming?"

"Good. I tried to do her nails, but she is so picky. All she does to her nails is polish them. I swear, your girlfriend's worse than a yuppie."

Danny couldn't hold back a laugh on that part. Sam had changed a lot since she was fourteen years old. For one thing, she gave up the goth trend and started looking more like a Sara Connors and she also had traumatic stress disorder since she was kidnapped at age fifteen and stayed as a hostage for five months. Sam had never been the same since. She would keep some things to herself, but she tried not to let her temper get the best of her. When Sam returned, she saw a psychiatrist and took medicine for her disorder.

"Cool it, Valerie," Danny teased. "Listen, when Sam comes out of the shower, will you let her know the team is having a meeting right away?"

"Right away? What is it?" Valerie asked.

"You'll find out. It's kind of hard to explain."

"Alright, I'll tell her."

"Thanks!"

Danny got off the phone before closing it and changing into his ghost form. Jazz stood up with her arms cross.

"Wait for everybody at the lab and make sure you call Dani," Danny informed Jazz as she sighed while nodding her head.

Danny flew through the house and traveled towards the rocket ship that landed in the forest of Amity Park. He decided to check out Vlad's performance before starting a meeting with his teammates. To his surprise, Vlad _was _working on his ship. He was checking the wing of the rocket with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. So far, there didn't seem to be any suspicion of any type of trick or villainous plot. Danny squinted his mouth while watching the former billionaire work on the rocket ship that was partly damaged.

Vlad looked up at the ghost boy watching him. He gave a half smile before working on the ship again.

"How's the ship coming?" Danny asked.

"The ship's wing just needs a few cables. I'm still trying to work on that," Vlad answered while focusing on the wing.

"I see," Danny said. "So um... what happened in outer space after Dad kicked you out?"

Vlad looked at Danny with eyes that seemed to read guilt, and then pain. He sighed deeply as Danny floated over to Vlad's side.

"My boy, indeed, I have seen things that not even you could understand. I don't mean me wanting to take over this forgotten planet, but something bigger than you and I. After your father left me in outer space, I roamed for who knows how long before I was hit by that Destasteroide. I guess I deserved that. I deserved ten times worse. Anyway, I passed out and woke up in a world that was nothing I could've ever imagined. I actually was in a Rebel Ship who thought I was working for Cron. I tried to explain to them I was not from their world, but they didn't believe me. Their Rebel leader was Mandy," Vlad explained.

"Mandy? Nice name," Danny smiled.

"Actually, I called her Mandy for her Earth name. Her real name was a mouthful and you have to be their kind to even say it right,"

"Oh."

"I met Mandy while I was in my prison cell. She asked me what I was doing on their territory. I claimed I did not know what she was talking about. I explained to her that I was kicked out of my own planet, Earth, and was hit by an asteroid before they found me. Mandy believed that I was telling the truth and told her people that I could help them defeat Cron from his dictatorship."

"I'm guessing that's how they accepted you. What made you decide to help them?"

"At first, I plotted to gain their trust, defeat Cron, and take over their planet."

"Not surprised," Danny said sarcastically. "I guess Earth wasn't valuable anymore."

"I was able to gain their trust and I knew that this plan was foolproof. What I didn't expect, was to be imprisoned _again _along the way. This time, I was a prisoner of King Cron. He was torturing Mandy, so she would spill information Cron's men needed. She refused and she was continually being tortured. I became furious and angry. I told him to leave her alone. That's when he said something to me that I heard of before,_ 'why don't you join me. You Vlad Plasmius and me King Cron. We can rule this planet together and all these lifeless creatures?'_"

Danny looked at Vlad in complete shock. He did say that before at Jack's and Maddie's college reunion. Vlad asked Danny to _join him_ and _rule with him_. Danny had refused. He would rather eat cockroaches for breakfast than join a mad man who wanted to kill his father. Now Vlad had just faced the exact similar situation that Danny had faced, only Plasmius' didn't have any family members involved.

"I refused. I told him that he was _one seriously crazed up fruit loop _and_ I wouldn't join him if he was the last creature on earth_. Cron was pretty angry that I called him a fruit loop and he started hurting Mandy some more. I changed into my human form since these people had never met humans before. They were pretty startled, which gave me some time to grab the keys and fight Cron. I was able to get Mandy and I to escape from that place. She made me second-in-command of the Rebel team and I've been helping them since."

Danny nodded. From what he could tell, it seemed like Vlad really had changed. What really struck Danny, was if what Vlad said was too good to be true. There had to be some way to know for sure if Vlad really had changed the way he once thought. Danny couldn't read minds, so he decided to ask more questions. Maybe get some answers out.

"Why do you _want _to help the Rebels?" Danny asked.

"Do I need to answer that? I don't really know. I don't know what I want, to be honest. All I know is that ever since the prototype gave me ecto acne, I've done a lot of things that I'm not really proud of. I was in love with a married woman who never even wanted anything to do with me, I betrayed the only friend who liked me for who I was, and I hurt their children and _my child_. I understand if you despise my very existence and wish I were dead, I would want that too. What I don't want is for you to question my decisions just because of what I did two years ago," Vlad glared as Danny raised his eyebrows.

"I'm sorry, I guess that's non of my business. I was just finding out if you really have changed or if it's too good to be true," Danny admitted as Vlad's expression changed into a frown and a sigh escaped him. "My team is having a meeting, I'll be checking on you when I get back."

"You do that," Vlad said as Danny showed a half smile before leaving.


	3. About Vlad

**This story is getting really good and we are not even in Outer Space yet. I hope you like this. Review please!**

Danny was in the basement of Fenton works with all of his teammates. The only people that knew what the meeting was about were Danny and Jazz. The rest stood blank. Sam and Dani knew the news was going to be major. The rest were not sure if the news was good or bad.

"So, what's going on?" Tucker asked after brushing his hand through his hair. He didn't have his brunet since Valerie told him he looked better without it.

"Vlad's back. He landed here with a damaged ship and claimed to be fixing it before leaving. I don't know what's been going on with Vlad, besides what he's told me, and I want you guys' opinion," Danny explained as everyone's eyes widened.

"What did he tell you?" Dani asked.

"Vlad said he landed on a planet that is being ruled by an evil dictator. He claims to be working with the Rebels who plan to overthrow their dictator. From what I can see, it seems Vlad has changed since the last time we saw him, but I can't be sure," Danny answered.

"I don't trust him," Valerie decided.

"I second the notion," Sam added.

"It's obvious we all don't trust him, but what if Vlad really is helping these alien people gain their freedom? Should we let him continue rebuilding his ship?" Danny asked his teammates.

"Danny's right. If Vlad was planning to trick the world into thinking he's changed when he really hasn't, he would've come up with something a little more creative," Dani agreed.

"Are you saying that Vlad probably has turned into Mr. Nice Guy? I'd believe it when I see it," Valerie claimed.

"I have. I've been in an alternate timeline when Vlad really had turned to _Mr. Nice Guy_. Vlad isn't pure evil, Valerie. I mean he's crazy in the head, but he's not pure evil. I haven't seen one bad guy who doesn't have some sort of goodness in them," Danny said as Valerie's eyes widened while the rest just had a nonsurprised expression.

"Danny has a point, Valerie," Sam finally agreed. "I don't trust Vlad whatsoever, but there is a chance he might change. I say as long as the fruit loop doesn't try anything stupid, there's no reason for an attack."

"I second the notion," Tucker supported Sam.

"Jazz?" Danny said.

"I hate Vlad, but I've seen worse in my brother than him. I agree with Danny, Sam, and Dani. If Vlad was pretending to be good, he wouldn't have included aliens in the subject and as long as he's not doing anything funny, we should leave him alone," Jazz concluded.

"Valerie?" Danny looked at Valerie. She had a deep glare and pure hatred. She had a problem with not forgiving people, especially after finding out that Vlad was the main reason her dad lost his job. He had tricked Valerie to do all his dirty work. Now she was going to have to hold back.

"I hate Vlad, but if you guys believe we should leave the jerk alone, so be it," Valerie answered as Danny showed a smile.

"I'll check on Vlad and see how he's doing. I'll be updating you guys. Be prepared for anything," Danny told his teammates as they all nodded before he left.

Danny flew through the walls of Fenton Works and toward Vlad's location. Vlad was checking the engine of the rocket. As far as the ghost teenager could tell, the wing was fixed. Vlad could fly in the rocket ship again. After checking the engine, he went inside the ship and turned it on. Danny flew inside the rocket and could see it was running smoothly.

"Looks like she's ready to fly," Danny said as Vlad turned and smiled.

"Indeed, she is. This rocket has enough fuel to go to Planet Toloo and refuel, but it's not enough to defeat Cron," Vlad said.

"What do you mean?"

"Cron's army is abnormally large and defeating him will take more than the Rebel Army. I'm still trying to find more people to join us."

"Ah. I guess that's stressful."

"Indeed, it is. I would ask for your help, but you most likely will not trust me and say no. Of coarse, there are other people I can find."

Danny bit both of his lips. Joining and helping the Rebels. Danny wasn't even sure if Vlad's story about meeting the aliens was true or not. Then again, there is no ship on Earth with the materials the ship has. Vlad was obviously telling the truth about being on another planet, but what if he stole the ship from an alien planet and made up the whole Rebel nonsense. That was proven wrong when a beeping sound came from the radio in the ship.

"Rocket 33, do you hear? This is your commander reading!" a female voice called as Vlad pressed a recording button to answer his call.

"This is Commander 2. I'm on earth and on my way back, over!" Vlad replied.

"Ok, Commander 2, over and out!" the female voice responded.

Vlad wasn't lying about being a leader of the Rebel Team. Danny decided _that _was enough to prove that there was no trick in Vlad's story and if there was, it would be easy to get out of.

"Vlad, whatever it takes, I'm going to make sure that the Rebels win their freedom," Danny promised as Vlad turned his head and looked at the ghost boy in disbelief.

"Why?" Vlad asked. "Why would you help someone who tried to kill your own father?"

"Believe me Vlad, I've done worse and I know you're telling the truth. I'm going to help you even if there are others who don't like the idea."

Vlad nodded his head. He did not understand what Danny meant when he said _'I've done worse,'_ but Vlad was glad someone was willing to help. Vlad was told by Danny that he would go to his house and tell everyone where he was going. It was going to be hard for everyone to believe that Vlad had more than likely changed, but Danny knew he was doing the right thing. Although, he wanted to bring some teammates along, so he decided to contact his team and find any volunteers. Hopefully, there should be some who are willing to help Vlad.

When Danny told his parents about Vlad and what his plans were, they did not take it too well. Maddie didn't anyway. She did not like Vlad for trying to kill her husband and betraying them. Danny knew that his mother was not thinking logically since she was hurt and betrayed by Vlad. Danny had to keep his promise about helping Vlad defeat the Rebels.

"I believe there's a chance that Vlad has changed. If he really has changed, then I should help Vlad if he's in trouble," Danny said.

"Danny, you can't just trust that guy," Maddie told her son.

"I'm not. I know Vlad's been with aliens since his ship is made of material that can't be found on earth and let's face it, he's not the greatest rocket mechanic. I also know he's involved with the Rebel Team, because I heard their conversation on the radio," Danny explained. "_I know _his story is true."

"It could be a trick, Danny."

"And maybe it is, but I can't let a planet be dictated just because of what Vlad did two years ago. Some of my teammates will be coming too, just in case it is a trick."

"Jack, do something!"

"Maddie, Danny's right. Vlad can easily pull the_ 'I have changed' _stunt on me, but not on Danny. He has way too many reasons to hate the guy and if Danny says Vlad's changed, Vlad probably has changed," Jack told his wife.

Danny smiled and hugged his father. Maddie felt defeated and knew her son would be going to help a traitor who would probably trick him. Maddie sighed deeply and held her son in her arms.

"Just promise me you know what you're doing," Maddie begged.

"Mom, I know what I'm doing," Danny promised.


	4. Space Travel

**Now Danny can finally go into Space. This is where Danny leaves. Has Vlad really changed? Does Danny really know what he's doing? Review please!**

Danny waited by the ship to wait for his teammates who agreed to come along for the ride. It had been at least fifteen minutes before somebody came. Sam was the first person to come along. She wore a plan brown tee, a black leather jacket, fingerless gloves, some blue jeans, and her old combat boots. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail with two hair strands hanging on the side of her face. Sam showed no emotion whatsoever.

Danny smiled and kissed his girlfriend lightly on her lips.

"Thank you," Danny thanked in a whisper.

"Before I was kidnapped, I wanted to go off on a mission I thought I can do on my own. I've learned that nobody can do that," Sam said. "I can't let you go through what I've gone through."

"And nobody is going on an adventure in space without me," Tucker promised as he walked by Danny's side.

Dani flew to Danny and gave him a hug.

"I'll be protecting Amity Park while your gone," Dani promised her cousin. The ghost girl looked at Vlad who was next to the ship and shot him a glare. "If you pull a double-cross, then I'll make sure your dead."

Vlad nodded as Dani flew in the air back home. Jazz came to her brother and hugged him tightly.

"I'll be coming too. Somebody's gotta keep an eye on you," Jazz said.

"Don't you think Sam will be taking care of that?" Danny asked.

"Only when you two are married."

Danny shot his sister a glare before asking Tucker, "where's Valerie?"

"She didn't like the idea of you going with Vlad, so she stayed behind claiming _'if that ghost boy is gonna get himself in a pickle, he better not be cryin' out to me!'_"

The rocket ship door opened and everyone went inside. Vlad launched the ship in space and away from Earth. Sam looked out the window and saw the last bit of earth getting smaller and smaller.

"We're not in Kansas anymore, Dorothy," Sam said sarcastically.

"So, where is this _planet Toloo_?" Danny asked.

"It's at the Harson Universe," Vlad answered before pressing and green button. "You kids hang on, we're about to go to a black hole.

"A black hole?" Tucker said shocking.

"Of coarse, that's the only way to get where we need to go. If we go in Light Year speed, it will take until you get about my age before even going to the closest star," Vlad explained.

"He's right," Danny agreed.

A huge black hole appeared and sucked the ship inside it. The rocket ship ended up in the realm of space that everyone, besides Vlad, was unfamiliar with. They all gasped in amazement. Danny even saw planets he had never seen in his life. His Astronomy Class could never compare this. This solar system, Danny was in, really was _out of this world_.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Vlad asked.

"It is," Danny agreed. "You _really _get around a lot."

"Here's Toloo."

Vlad landed his rocket on a planet that was filled with strange planets that were purple or blue. He change into his ghost form and fazed through the ship and onto the ground of the planet. Vlad used his ghost ray to cut down one of the planets that was taller than King Kong and poured the liquid inside the rocket ship.

"So, that's where they get the fuel," Tucker said.

"Environmentally friendly," Sam shrugged. Vlad fazed inside the ship and restarted it. The ship flew back into space.

"Remember kids, you cannot, and I mean CANNOT go to some of these planets. Some of them don't have enough oxygen or too much oxygen. Which means if you're in a planet like Unla, don't ever light a match... or even create static electricity," Vlad warned everyone.

Vlad pressed the green button again and a black hole appeared to suck the ship into another solar system. The star, inside the solar system Vlad drove the rocket to, was a hundred times brighter than the sun. The star was so bright that looking at it would make you blind. Vlad had to close all the windows in the rocket and travel by using a radar on the panel of the cockpit. It was only an hour before Vlad finally landed the rocket on ground.

"Alright boys and girls, time to move out," Vlad announced.

"Can we breathe there?" Sam asked.

"Of coarse, but you'll have to know how to breathe up in the mountains."

Sam raised her eyebrows as the door of the rocket opened to let everyone out. Tucker took in a gulp of air before coughing hysterically. Apparently, there wasn't as much oxygen here as there was on Earth. Enough to keep everyone alive, but still not as much as on Earth. Vlad was right, a person _had_ to know how to breathe in the mountains.

"Don't take in so much, Tucker!" Vlad warned. "This planet does not have as much oxygen as does Earth."

"So I noticed," Tucker said as we all got off the ship.

The four of us walked behind Vlad while he lead us through a jungle of strange planets and to a village of some sort. He went to someone who looked almost human. The creature had arms and legs like a human, but her skin was as black as Danny's hair, her hair was as green as the trees, and her eyes were of a gold color. She wore animal skin like the Indians with her belly button showing, _if she had one_. This one was not like the aliens people would see in movies or cartoons.

"I don't mean to be racist, but she's black. I mean _really _black," Sam said.

"You're right and I'm supposed to be the black person here," Tucker added.

"These are friends from Earth. This is Danny, Tucker, Sam, and Jazz, Danny's sister," Vlad introduced the female alien. Vlad faced the four teammates. "This is Mandy or..."

Mandy made a sound with her mouth that was the sound of a radio signal or close to it. Everyone's eyes widened. Vlad really couldn't do that, it was no wonder he called her Mandy. Danny and his team gave glances that showed that they were weirded out. Vlad erased his smile before saying anything again.

"Mandy, will you show our friends where they will be sleeping?" Vlad asked.

"I shall do that, Vlad," Mandy answered in a light voice that sounded like Liz Taylor.

Everyone followed Mandy and saw other alien creatures that were also black like Mandy. They had red, dark gold, or green hair and they had gold or orange eyes. These creatures would look scary to the human eye. Tucker was starting to get really freaked out by the outlooks of the aliens. Danny and Sam were just amazed.

"We may not be in Kansas, but this sure isn't the land of Oz," Tucker said.

"I think I'm glad Valerie didn't join in or she would freak," Sam thought.

"Guys, I think we should calm down now. These people are giving us a place to stay and the least we need is for them to feel uncomfortable with us," Danny told his friends before they all went into their tents.

"You will stay here. We only have so many places to sleep. Try making yourselves comfortable," Mandy offered before she left the tent and left the team alone.

"Well, this is a big tent. It's bigger than Dad's," Jazz said in amazement.

"At least we'll have elbow room," Danny smiled thoughtfully.

The tent was covered with animal skin from the animals of the planet. The structure was the size of a Nursery. There were covers on the floor of the tent that was animal skin. It was soft and furry. Tucker laid on his side of the floor bed.

"So soft," Tucker grinned.

"Not environmentally friendly, but will have to do," Sam said.

"Their beds are _so _soft and warm," Tucker said in a moaning tone.

"Do you think our parents are worried about us?" Sam asked.

"I'm sure they'll be fine," Danny promised while holding his girlfriend in his arms.


	5. The First Day on Planet Strange

**Danny and his friends are now in a strange planet with strange creatures. Must be awkward for all of them. Review please!**

Danny woke up the next morning by the coldness of the daytime. Even though the planet was hot during the daytime, the warmth didn't last the nighttime. He was shaking while clutching onto both his arms. He could see his breath as he breathed out. This was strange for Danny as he sat down by the fire.

Mandy walked by the fire where Danny was warming himself. Mandy put a furry blanket around Danny as he wrapped it around himself tightly. He was breathing pacingly while watching Mandy carry a pot over the fire to cook food.

"Why is it so cold out here? It was over one hundred degrees and now it feels like zero degrees," Danny wondered.

"Our planet was facing away from the star for over twelve hours. Don't you have the same type of starlight and hours without your star like our planet?" Mandy asked.

"W,w,w,w, we do, but it s,st,stays warm."

"That's because the clouds and carbon dioxide help Earth stay warm for the whole day. On this planet, since there isn't as much oxygen or CO2, there is less warmth on this planet," Vlad, who was in his ghost form, explained to Danny while walking towards the fire where the warmth is. "hopefully, we'll have some heatwaves. You should go ghost."

"Why?" Danny asked.

"The star is a baby star and it has stronger heatwaves. If you don't change into your ghost form, you'll end up having skin cancer in less than a second."

Danny changed into his ghost half before taking the fur blanket off. Since he was in his ghost form and had an ice core, he was immune to the cold. Mandy showed a bright smile while dropping a few plants inside the pot she was cooking in.

"Your friends will probably need a little help to prevent themselves from being burned. There's not an ozone layer on this planet. If they get out of that tent, they will end up like being fried eggs," Vlad warned before throwing out three space suits that looked very similar to the one he wore in his human form. "Have them put these on to protect them from the star's rays."

Danny took the spacesuits and threw them inside the tent. He made sure there was a note inside to let his friends know that they needed to put the suits on before going outside. It was already light and he couldn't even see the star rising. He did notice, however, that the clouds were showing colors.

When the sun would rise on earth, you could see some red, yellow, pink, purple, and sometimes blue. Although, on the planet Danny was in, the clouds were multicolored. They were blue, orange, green, brown, bright purple, bright blue, etc. There were even colors Danny never new existed. It was like a mixed up painting of art.

"I've never seen clouds like that before," Danny said in amazement.

"Our star is yellow and at it's adult age, this one is a baby star. It's white and white can make more colors than yellow," Vlad explained before turning his head to meet Danny's face. "I thought Astronomy was your strongest subject."

"It is, I just have never seen this in real life. It's so beautiful."

"Ah, it is. It's more fun to see beauty right in front of you than to just see it from pictures."

"I can see that."

"Daniel, I have one question."

"What?"

"When you agreed to help the Rebels and I fight Cron, you said you had done worse than me. What did you mean by that?"

"Everyone has a dark side, Vlad," Danny started explaining while watching the multicolor sky. "I've seen the worst in me. I've seen myself destroying innocents, destroying cities, destroying the world in one swipe without a care in my mind. So far, that hasn't happened, but I know _it's in me_." Vlad's eyes rose as Danny looked at his fist that was glowing green. "Do you know Clockwork?"

"I've heard of him. Is he real?"

"He's the reason my parents are still alive. Clockwork saved me from myself, _my dark self_. I've seen myself through an alternate reality time-line. Of all the ghosts I've fought, _I'm _the worst villain in the world."

"How do you feel about yourself?"

"Right now, I feel confident that I won't turn into_ what I could've been_, but I know it's in me. When I was fourteen, I couldn't forgive myself. It took a year or so for me to realize that as long as I'm aware of what I have in me and that I know I can change, I can't do it alone, but I can do it. _Nobody _can learn to change alone."

"Did your parents know about what you saw in yourself through Clockwork's time portal?"

"Yeah. They smiled. Said that they've always known there was a murderous side to me since I was an infant. Can you believe it? Parents know more about you than you give them credit for.

"I asked them why they didn't suspect me being evil after they discovered my secret identity," Danny told Vlad. He paused while showing a quaint smile. He continued, "they said that I was raised to learn to control my temper and to look at other people as precious things that must be protected. There's a side to me that's protective. If there's something I care for more than anything, I can care for it as my own. So, instead of being a murderous villain, I use the part of me that is protective over the people I care about the most."

"Just like there's a dark side to every person, there's a good side too."

"Exactly."

"There's something I never thought I'd say."

"What?"

"I'm actually glad you're not my son," Vlad admitted as the two guys started laughing so loudly, the forest echoed.

"What in the world is so funny, boys?" Sam asked with the suit that Danny threw inside the tent.

"Nothing. Glad you're up. Isn't the sky beautiful?" Danny asked as Sam came to her beau's side and held his hand.

"It sure is," Sam replied.

"I'll just leave you two alone," Vlad said as he left the two teenagers and went toward Mandy to help her cook breakfast.

Mandy started stirring the pot while she was putting the ingredients in. She glanced at Danny and Sam who were holding each other and kissed passionately. The alien woman cocked her eyebrows, and then turned her head toward Vlad.

"What is it that Danny and Sam are doing?" Mandy asked. "With their mouths. It's like they're eating each other, but not."

"It's called kissing. That's what earthlings do on Earth when they show passionate love," Vlad explained as Mandy nodded before seeing the teenagers again.

"Does that include holding hands?"

"Indeed."

"Interesting. I have never seen passionate love expressed so publicly. In fact, we just give stuff away or do something nice to show passion."

"We do that too, but sometimes we show it with body contact."

Mandy looked at the couple and smiled. She was always interested about the culture on Earth. Ever since she had first saw Vlad, after he was hit by an asteroid, she had high interests for earthlings. It was true that Vlad was selfish in the beginning, but living here with Mandy's people had soften his heart. Mandy had become close friends with Vlad, especially since they were of equal positions.

When breakfast was ready, everyone from the village came to eat, including the new arrivals. Danny, Tucker, Sam, and Jazz tried the food, which was a brownish soup with green leaves. Tucker's face puckered out a bit.

"What is this?" Tucker asked.

"It's Ronush," Mandy answered.

"It tastes good," Sam complimented.

"It does," Jazz agreed.

"It's okay, I guess. I've never tasted Ronush before," Danny said.

"It tastes like vegetables," Tucker snickered as Danny started chuckling.

"This _is _made from vegetables," Vlad pointed out as Tucker's face turned green and started running to the bushes to vomit.

"That's Tucker for ya," Danny joked as everyone in the village laughed loudly


	6. Daily Battle

**This is going to be more thrilling now since this story has basically explained the background. Review please!**

After breakfast was over, Vlad had explained to the people of the planet about his plans to defeat Cron's men. Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz all worked as a team to help the Rebels win the war. With Danny's and Vlad's ghost powers, Cron and his men realized the Rebels became more powerful then ever. Tucker was in charge with the building of the machines, Jazz read coordinates, Sam helped the soldiers fight or drove the vehicles, and Danny became co-commander with Vlad of the Rebels.

Danny was at the commanding post with Vlad and Mandy. Since Mandy was second-in-command, her job was to make sure the soldiers of the east were doing their jobs. Vlad commanded the soldiers from the west and Danny commanded the soldiers from the South. All of the soldiers from different directions were doing their jobs and risking their lives for their freedom. Danny started wondering if this was what the patriots felt when they fought in the Revolutionary War.

Jazz entered the command post and gave some papers to Danny. After he received them, he showed them to Vlad and Mandy.

"Cron's men are heading North. We believe they maybe camping there or a command post is there," Jazz explained to the three commanders.

"Thanks," Danny said while looking at the papers. "If Jazz is correct, then you and Mandy's men should be closer to them. I can have my men head up north and see if they find anything."

"Great idea, Daniel," Vlad smiled while Mandy nodded.

Danny walked to the radio and said, "this is your first commander speaking. I need you to check out the northern side. Over!"

"This is Private Torka, our men are on our way. Over!"

"Good. This is First Commander Danny. Over and out!"

"I will move my men to deal with Cron's men from the northeast. They're getting rough up there," Mandy declared before she gave the command on the radio.

"Either way, Cron is getting greater advantages. At this rate, this war will never come to an end," Vlad glared before covering his face.

"Too late. Cron's planes are using tank bombs and I thought those things existed in movies," Danny said emotionlessly. He was hearing the outcome of the war from the radio.

"Oh wonderful. Anymore exciting news?" Vlad asked sarcastically.

"Mandy's men are stealing Cron's flying vehicles," Danny replied.

"We just might win this battle," Mandy grinned.

"You mean _just did_. The soldiers from the northeast are retreating. Good work, Mandy," Danny congratulated Mandy as she smiled.

"There's still the other soldiers," Vlad said before sighing.

"My soldiers are having trouble going north. Jazz wasn't kidding when she said the soldiers were coming from the north," Danny told the two commanders.

"Men, I need you boys to go northern. The soldiers are coming from the north. Over!" Vlad called his men from the radio.

"We hear you commander Vlad. Over!"

"Good. This is First Commander Vlad. Over and out!"

"Let's hope this works. We might get lucky," Danny thought while Vlad and Mandy gave hopeful glances.

Meanwhile, Sam was driving a flying vehicle that belonged to Cron's men until the soldiers stole the ride. Sam was riding the soldiers toward the north side. Second Commander Mandy had told them that the soldiers were from the north. Danny's men were straight north and Vlad's men were heading north to help Danny's men. There was a lot of tension going on in the field.

Sam started shooting Cron's men and their flying machines. More of the Rebels were stealing the flying machines and using them against Cron's men. Sam finally saw something ahead of her and grabbed her radio.

"I found something ahead of me!" Sam said on the radio.

"What is it?" Mandy asked.

"I'm not sure. The stupid _sun_..er star is so bright, I can barely make a picture!" Sam replied.

Since the star had more energy than the sun on earth, it was brighter than the sun. Looking at the sun would hurt your eyes, but this star would make you blind if you looked at it for five seconds and if less, you'd end up having to wear glasses. Not to mention it was over 200 degrees. It was a good thing Sam was wearing a suit or she _would _have cancer. The star still made her sweat under the suit. Simmering was no longer an option.

When Sam landed the ship on the ground. She got out and saw some Crononian blood. She got out her radio.

"I see blood. I think this is some sort of treatment center," Sam whispered on the radio.

"I will have the rest of my soldiers go and capture it," Mandy replied.

"Good. This stinkin' daylight here is making me dehydrated."

It was a matter of time before Mandy's men came and captured the treatment center where Cron's wounded men were being treated. They were taken as prisoners of war. The nurses, on the other hand, were free to go since they're job was to save lives and not destroy them. Everyone celebrated for their victory and their capture while Sam entered back inside the ship. She wanted to get back to Danny's side.

The whole day had been a horrific battle, but it wasn't over yet. This battle was a daily routine for the soldiers of the Rebels. The day was getting settled and the daylight was getting dimmer. Sam, Jazz, and Tucker were able to take off their suits as soon as the star didn't show it's face. Danny and Vlad changed into their ghost form. The light was still out, but the star wasn't. The clouds were multicolored again.

While the other Rebels were eating and celebrating, Sam started wishing that she brought sunblock. Even though the suit prevented her skin from the worst damage, it didn't prevent her skin from being _sunburned_. She was hurting on her arms, legs, face, and belly. It was a scab ugly red and felt scaly hard. Sam was inside the tent without movement from her body, because of the burn, and her clothes off with nothing covering her but a blanket that went to her chine.

Danny went inside Sam's tent and got out a big tub that could pass as a swimming pool with icy cold water inside it. There was some weird purple liquid inside the tub.

"What is that stuff?" Sam asked.

"When Vlad first came here and fought with the suit in his human form. _Worst case sunburn._ He says this will help and hopefully will heal in a few days," Danny told Sam. "Jazz would get it too if she wasn't inside the tent by the command post."

"And if Tucker wasn't so busy fixing vehicles in the garage."

Danny closed his eyes while he uncovered the blanket from Sam's body. Since Sam couldn't get up on her own Danny had to carefully lift Sam's body into the icy tub. When Sam was in the tub, she started screaming like hell was on fire. The coolness burned Sam like liquid nitrogen. Sam's scream made Danny jump and his eyes popped wide open as he saw a glimpse of Sam's naked cooked-up body. Danny started screaming louder than Sam.

It took almost fifteen minutes for the screaming to cease and Danny exited from the tent looking half paralyzed. Tucker looked at his friend.

"Are you okay?" Tucker asked.

"This whole day is going to require years of therapy," Danny said. "Next time, _you _be Sam's nurse."


	7. Bad to Worse

**Lolz, Danny will certainly need therapy after that little scene. I hope you liked that comic relief I put in the last chapter. Review please!**

The next day, Sam's visit on another planet went from bad to worse. The pain from the sunburn was gone, but there were dead skin peelings all over Sam. There were peels on her arms, legs, face, and belly. It covered her entire body. Sam examined the peelings, and smacked her face on her pillow. _This day couldn't get any worse._

Sam covered her body with the blanket she slept with while her body shook fiercely. There was a glare on her face. Tucker then, entered the tent. When Sam lifted her head up, Tucker gasped before escaping from the tent.

"DANNY, THAT'S _YOUR GIRLFRIEND_! YOU NURSE HER!" Tucker shouted in Danny's face.

Danny shot a glare at Tucker before giving a sigh. Danny went inside Sam's tent. Sam had covered her face inside the blanket she used to cover herself.

"Good morning, Sam. How're you feeling?" Danny asked, but Sam still hid her face.

"Hideous. This day couldn't possibly get any worse!" Sam glared angrily.

"Sam, I'm sorry you're hurting. I'm sure you'll..."

"It's not THAT. Look at me!"

Sam lifted her head to show dead skin peelings covering her whole face. Danny's eyes widened, and then started helping his girlfriend up on her feet.

"Common Sam, we better get you bathed. Maybe you'll look better," Danny suggested.

"Even _you _think I'm hideous," Sam glared as Danny rolled his eyes.

"I think you're beautiful with or without sunburn."

"Stop trying to make me feel better. I look awful and I feel awful. I wish we were home," Sam whined before stepping into the cold icy tub. She took her blanket off and threw it on the ground. The water was freezing cold like the whether was outside, but she didn't care.

Danny took a washrag and wet it. He got some soap soaked into the rag and started scrubbing Sam's peeled body. Dead skin started peeling right off. Danny tried not to gag, but the dead skin was too disgusting looking for him not to hold a sound.

_"Ugh man," _Danny gagged before Sam started weeping hot tears. "Sam!"

Sam stopped bawling her head off and looked at Danny with red eyes.

"I love you."

Sam smiled before Danny gave his girlfriend a soft kiss on her chapped lips. He continued to wash Sam up. All her dead skin peeled off her skin and covered the entire tub. Danny was soon finished with bathing Sam and tucked her into bed before the star rose. She looked less disgusting after her bath, now that the peelings on her face were gone. There were still some blisters on Sam's body.

When Danny left the tent, he walked towards Vlad who showed a bright smile. He was in his human form since the star had not yet risen for daylight.

"I am guessing Sam is not having a _bright day_," Vlad thought.

"Not really. Sam woke up with peelings all over herself," Danny said. "I've seen her with ecto acne, but this takes the cake."

Vlad kept his smile and said, "I have never seen myself more hideous than the sunburn the next morning. It is indeed, _worse than the ecto acne_."

"What happened when you got it?"

"I was in great distress. Mandy laughed it off and said it was very common with my type of skin that is white as snow."

Danny started laughing as Mandy and Tucker came walking along side by side. Tucker was carrying a pile of logs and threw them inside the fire. Mandy showed a smirk and walked toward Vlad and Danny.

"There is so much to do. Danny, Vlad, it would be kind of you two to hunt some, what you call, _game_," Mandy told the guys.

"You have got to be kidding me," Danny complained. "I'm a ghost hunter not a game hunter!"

"If you can catch fifty ghosts a week, then you can catch ten Antagos," Vlad said before handing Danny a shotgun.

"What the heck are those?" Danny asked.

"You'll see."

Vlad and Danny started on their hunt for game while Jazz and Tucker started helping Mandy cook food. Sam had to stay inside the tent to let her skin heal from the sunburn.

Normally, a regular sunburn on Earth was bad, but a person could still go into the sun a little bit. The sunburns on the planet Sam was at was way worse than the ones on Earth. This type of sunburn was so bad, she was not allowed to go outside until the sunburn was completely gone. If Sam didn't stay away from the sun, her skin would crack and bleed. The burn had to heal before stepping outside. She was inside the tent the whole morning.

The whole day was another war. Danny and Vlad were at the command post organizing the war and Mandy was on a mission with the other soldiers. Now that the Rebels knew Cron's army was around the Northern Region, they had an advantage. Tucker went to the command post to talk with Danny about the vehicle that was being upgraded with new weapons. He rubbed his chin while listening to Tucker.

"Tucker, this could be useful. What do you think, Vlad?" Danny asked Vlad.

"Of coarse. We do need more guns and shields for our trucks," Vlad agreed.

"Thanks. How're the soldiers doing?" Tucker asked.

"Same as ever. Cron's men are crushing our men and we are learning more about the location of the enemy's base," Vlad answered before paying attention to the radio.

Tucker nodded his head before hearing Mandy enter the command post. Vlad and Danny rose their eyebrows and faced Mandy to hear her news.

"Cron's men were coming, but then they fled. I was able to steal three of their bombs and target them on three bases," Mandy explained as the commanders smile.

"Good work, Mandy," Vlad congratulated Mandy.

"Yeah, good work. Did you ever find Cron's location?" Danny asked.

"Not yet. There's no telling where he is," Mandy admitted honestly.

"You tried," Danny said.

"Sam is better, now. Her skin is smooth and clean. I will be sending her on the D mission," Mandy informed the commanders.

"That is good," Danny smiled.

"We might really find Cron's location and overthrow him once and for all," Mandy said.

"If that is true. We might be closer to victory than we know," Vlad claimed.

"I hope. We cannot say we won until the war is over," Mandy warned.

Danny curled his lips inside his mouth, and then glanced at Vlad. He looked nervous, but hopeful at the same time. There was a lot of tragedy in war, but there was wonder too. Nobody was sure who would win or who would lose. The only hope the Rebels had was their freedom. Danny had never saved a planet from a dictator before. He did save Earth from an asteroid, but not from a dictator. Vlad's little scheme to take over the planet failed, so _that _didn't count. Danny started wondering if these people would ever find freedom on this planet. He could tell Vlad was thinking the same thing.


	8. Prison Break

**Ok, now it's time for things to get interesting. I know you guys have been waiting for something to finally happen. I hope you like this. Review please!**

It had been a week, at least. Many men were fighting for freedom from Cron's reign. Vlad and Danny were still commanding the army of Rebels. Mandy would command the third army of Rebels or go off and fight. There were times when she was sent on a mission by Vlad or Danny.

Things started brightening up when the two first-in-commanders got some good news. A soldier from Danny's army came right up to the command post. Danny turned his body and faced the soldier.

"Yes?" Danny said.

"We found the location to Cron's prison chamber," the soldier announced.

"Nice job," Danny congratulated the soldier.

The soldier gave Danny the papers that showed the location to Cron's prison chamber. He scaned through the paper and nodded. He gave the papers to Vlad and he smiled.

"We are getting closer to winning the war," Vlad smiled brightly.

"We need a plan if we are going to do a prison break," Danny told Vlad.

"You are right. Which makes us perfect for figuring out a plan that we can both agree on."

"Now you're speaking my language. What's your plan?"

"According to the papers, there are fifty cells that our prisoners-of-war are in. If we split up our team, we can each go to four different floors."

"Great idea, but what about Mandy?"

"She can do the bottom floor or the second."

"Not _that_, I there is one major important information. Yesterday, I found information about Mandy's family. She's the _only heir _to the Cronon throne."

"What? She never said anything about that!"

"I thought you knew! Who do you think was king before Cron?"

"Well, I didn't bother asking Mandy about that."

"I expected you to know who was going to take Cron's place as king," Danny glared with his arms crossed. "Unless you expected to be king yourself."

"I thought it would be whoever was..." Vlad said, before realizing that it was exactly who Mandy was. _"the next heir to the throne."_

"Exactly. Mandy needs extra protection. She's the planet's last heir to the throne."

"I cannot believe she never told me this," Vlad glared while crossing his arms.

"That's because she knows that you will be extra overprotective over her."

"Well of coarse! She is _the last heir to the throne_."

Danny smirked while laying down a map of the prison chamber. The two commanders started planning their prison break. When Mandy came into the command post, she was told of her involvement in the prison break. She was extra excited about the plan of the prison break. If there was one thing Mandy loved that was bringing more people into the Rebel army.

There were four floors in the prison chamber. Danny was to command the army of the first floor, Mandy was to command the army of the second floor, Vlad was to command the army of the third floor, and Sam was to command the army on the fourth floor. Sam and Vlad disguised themselves to get to the third or fourth floor. After getting to their floors, they commanded their men to follow Mandy or Danny for the break-in. That's when the fun began.

Danny started fighting some guards and stole their keys to unlock the prison cells and free the prisoners. There were about 10-15 guards who were attacking Danny and his men. One of Cron's guards started taking his gun and shooting Danny before being attacked by an ecto blast. From there, Danny shot some ghost chains and stuck the soldier to the wall like what his evil alter ego once did to his family before the Nasty Saucer exploded.

There was a call from Vlad.

"Daniel! Do you read?" Vlad called.

"This is he. What's going on up there?" Danny asked.

"There are prisoners about to be launched into space. Could you help me retrieve them? Mandy will be coming along."

"On it!" Danny replied as he turned to his men. "You guys finish the job! I'm going to help Commander Vlad and Second-in-Commander Mandy retrieve the other prisoners who are about to be launched into space!"

Danny flew into the air and fazed through a floor before reaching the Space Ship that was taking off. As soon as the three commanders made it to the ship, it launched. Danny slipped and fell onto the wall of the ship since it was faced upward. There was the noise of the rockets from the ship ringing in Danny's, Vlad's, and Mandy's ears. It was about ten minutes before the three commanders found themselves floating from the floor or wall.

"Oh my," Mandy said in dismay.

"We're not in Kansas anymore, Dorthey," Danny said sarcastically.

"We must get to the prisoners," Vlad commanded as the two other commanders nodded.

The three commanders floated across the ship and found a door that was locked. Vlad knew this was where the prisoners were kept. Whether the ship was being driven or not was beyond anyone's comprehension.

"I'm going to see who is driving the ship and find a way to turn this baby around," Danny told Mandy and Vlad before fazing through the walls into the cockpit.

"We need a plan to free these people," Vlad said to Mandy.

"How?" Mandy asked.

"I'll think of something."

Vlad examined the door that was locked. With his ghost powers, he could faze the door hinges from the wall. The door would be knocked down completely. Vlad smirked before grabbing the door and fazing the door hinges from the wall. He got a hold of the door and placed it on the ground. The prisoners-of-war looked at Mandy and Vlad in dismay. Most of the prisoners-of-war had never seen Vlad or any creature like him before.

"We're here to break you out. We're going to find a way to land this ship to safety," Mandy explained to the prisoners before Danny landed in front of Mandy and Vlad.

"Nobody is driving the ship. It's automatic and there is no way for either of us to drive this contraption," Danny explained.

"Then how do you expect us to _get to Cronon safely_?" A prisoner of war asked.

"I wish I knew," Vlad answered in defeat.

"Vlad, if there's a will, there's a way. There has to be a way to turn this ship around or to go to another ship," Danny declared.

"Wait, I think there is a way," Mandy said. "I have an idea."


	9. The Moment of Truth

**Here is the next chapter. This one is the one all of you will love and probably kill me for lol. Review please!**

Mandy searched through the wires on the back of the ship and found some wires she recognized. She cut the wires, and then changed the coordinates to the ship's direction. Danny and Vlad smiled and knew the prisoners of war would be delivered safely back home. Vlad also knew that the mission was _almost _complete. There was still one more thing he had to do.

Danny examined Vlad's expression and knew what Vlad was thinking. Vlad was now to complete the final part of the mission: getting Mandy to a safer location. Cron knew Mandy's location since Danny had discovered Mandy being the last heir to the Cronon throne. Her name did not show on the information papers since Danny did not understand the written language of Cronon and _Mandy _was only her earth name. Her real name could not be pronounced by human speech. Danny had discovered this information through overhearing Cron and his men talking and planning a kidnapping of the only heir whose _code name was Mandy_.

After Mandy had finished changing the coordinates, Vlad placed his hand on the second-in-commander's shoulder.

"Mandy, I _need to talk to you_," Vlad told Mandy as she nodded and followed her commander.

Vlad led Mandy to the part of the ship which was located right past the wing. There was a round door that automatically opened. Mandy knew this door led to an escape pod. She cocked her eyebrows and wondered what Vlad was up to.

"Why, after two years, have you not told me that you were the last heir to the Cronon throne?" Vlad asked finally.

Mandy's eyes popped out of her eye sockets. Mandy, then furrowed her eyebrows and started being serious.

"It was for security reasons. My family told me to go into hiding until the time was right for me to take the throne," Mandy answered.

"That's a little too late for hiding, Mandy. Cron knows you are the last heir to the throne and he plans on taking you out. Daniel had discovered this yesterday," Vlad warned Mandy. She kept her serious expression.

"I'm not afraid of him. He killed my family and _I will _have vengeance," Mandy declared.

"I can understand that, but this isn't about you_ taking your vengeance_, you can have that when you're wear the crown. If you continue to stay with us, you will be dead."

"Vlad, I am strong and I am a fighter. On this planet, rulers are brave and strong and we fight for our people. I will not leave them. You can fight me all you want to, Vlad Masters, but I am not leaving my people for some pitiful protection."

"Don't be stupid, Mandy! You cannot just openly fight Cron without preparation. I barely can defeat him now and I doubt if Daniel has a chance. A ruler also puts trust in his or her own people. Cron is going to be after you Mandy and he will not give up until you are dead. I _know _how he thinks."

"Why? Because you were once a dictator like him?"

"_Almost!_ I don't exactly count _forcing every king in the country to sign an agreement, and then failing the agreement_ as dictatorship. I didn't even have the chance to go into Fascism."

"I. Won't. Leave. My. People."

Vlad was so annoyed and angry that Mandy was not cooperation and she was being so stubborn about what she wanted. It was true that she was just doing her job as the rightful ruler by protecting her people and putting them before herself. The problem was if Mandy was gone, then the Rebels would be farther from freedom. Vlad looked at Mandy cold and hard.

"This planet _cannot _afford to lose you."

"Is that it or is this about _you_?"

That did it! Vlad could not hold back a kiss right on Mandy's lips. There was no denying that ever since Vlad had first met Mandy that he fell deeply in love with her. For twenty years, he could not get over Maddie and the fact that she loved Jack more. Vlad could never love until he discovered what love _really was_. It seemed only yesterday when he first found love.

Vlad had been in Cron's prison for several days after being captured along with some of the other Rebels. He had gone over the plan in his head. Vlad was to join the Rebels, make a deal with Cron, and trick him into making himself king instead of Cron. This plan obviously wasn't going to work with Cron throwing Vlad in prison and him almost getting killed by this dictator. Vlad needed another plan for a planet takeover.

Cron marched into the prison chamber and threw Mandy onto the cold hard ground. Vlad shot the dictator a deep glare.

"Well, if it isn't the troublemaker. I've been thinking about _your deal _and I've come up with a decision," Cron announced.

"What are you talking about? Vlad, what's going on?" Mandy asked.

"The little sidekick you hired was making a deal with me that he could help me make a fortune and have great power _beyond my wildest dreams _if I submit to him. Clever huh? He's almost as bad as me!" Cron smirked as Mandy's eyes widened. "I heard you almost took over your previous planet before they kicked you out. It's too bad you never succeeded, not to mention you put that pitiful planet called earth in danger. If it wasn't for that ghost boy, that planet would be nonexistent. Pity, you could've been a great companion if you didn't have the reputation for being beaten by a puny fourteen-year-old boy."

"I... is this... true?" Mandy asked with hurtful tears. Vlad kept his expression.

"That is _my_ business," Vlad muttered under his breathe.

"Shame, ain't it, and here you thought he actually _loved you_. If this man loved you, he would've risked his very nature just to protect you and your Rebel friends. In fact, you wouldn't be here if he _loved you_!" Cron smirked. Vlad clutched the bars in front of him. He felt so foolish and so angry at himself.

"Let her go," Vlad muttered under his teeth.

"What was that?"

"LET. HER. GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Vlad screamed on the top of his lungs as ghost energy sprang out of his body and destroyed the prison chamber until there was nothing left but ashes. Mandy, Cron, and the other prisoners were the only ones left. Vlad duplicated himself into four and each of them shot red beams at Cron.

Cron was blasted into the forest of Cronon. The four Vlad's returned into one before the one Vlad changed into his human half and fainted. Mandy looked at Vlad with anger and hurt in her eyes. The alien woman wanted this man to _pay _for betraying her and her people. She placed her hand around Vlad's neck with her teeth clutched tightly and her eyes narrowing. Revenge was on Mandy's mind.

"I do... love you... Mandy. I'm... I'm sorry," Vlad whispered in his breathe without moving a muscle or noticing Mandy's hand around his neck. Mandy's expression changed. Tears developed under the young woman's eyes. Mandy didn't know why, but she did._ She saved this man._

The flashback had ended and so did the kiss. Vlad pushed Mandy into the escape pod before quickly shutting it tight. The coordinates were set to earth where it was safe. Cron would not expect the heir to be on Earth since there wasn't enough starlight there and it had too many strange plants. Mandy would be protected by two people that Vlad _trusted _the very most.

After the escape pod left, Vlad walked back to where Danny was. He looked at his partner who seemed to be in the clouds. Vlad was thinking about a lot he had been through with Mandy. She had forgiven Vlad for so many different things and showed him the value of life. He never knew love until he saw Mandy's example. Mandy was going to be going to earth where she would meet the people that Vlad also betrayed.

"Are you okay?" Danny asked.

"I sent Mandy to Earth," Vlad told Danny. "She'll be safer there."

"I'm guessing she didn't take it too well," Danny said.

"She was stubborn, but I got her inside the pod. I'm sure your parents can share a guest room with an alien from another planet."

"I hope Mandy is interested in Dad. You know how he likes to _blabber about ghosts_."

"I'm sure she'll be _interested_," Vlad chuckled while rolling his eyes. "... as long as Mandy's okay."

"Have you asked her out?"

Vlad glared in annoyance, "people don't date on this planet. They marry and there is no way I am going to have a wedding on a battle field."

"Picky, picky, picky," Danny said annoyingly while rolling his eyes.


	10. On Earth

**As you can see, Vlad had some issues with Mandy before returning to earth lol. In this case, Vlad had two years to make up for that little flashback incident. In case you are asking if Vlad and Mandy are bf and gf or not, they aren't, they are engaged. Vlad has definitely gotten over Maddie a long time ago. Ok, enough chit chat. Review please!**

Back in Amity Park, Jack was in the Living Room staring at a blank TV screen while his wife Maddie was in the kitchen. She was cooking eggs and toast. Ever since their kids have left with Vlad to another planet, they were never able to contact them. It wasn't like their kids have been gone for days, but a month and a half. It felt like the parents would never see their children ever again.

Jack sighed deeply before seeing Dani faze inside and changing back into her human form. She stayed at her aunt's and uncle's place for support since there was no contact from her cousin. For all anybody knew, Danny, Jazz, Tucker, and Sam, or one of them, could be sick or dead. Nobody was sure.

"Aunt Mad, is there anything you need help with?" Dani asked.

"No, there isn't," Maddie answered as Dani bit her bottom lip. She was about to say something when the sound of a ship started shaking the house.

"What in the world..." Dani wondered as the parents shot right into the backyard.

There, in the backyard of Fenton Works, was a huge pod the size of the Op-Center. It was hovering above the grass before landing gear stands popped out and landed the ship to a soft landing. Everyone stood in dismay. The door of the pod slid open in the blink of an eye and a ramp automatically was sliding out until the bottom reached the ground. Gray smoke surrounded the pod before the engine shut off.

"What should we do?" Jack asked still in shock.

"It might be Danny... or from him at least," Dani thought.

"We don't know what it is or what's in there. It could be a trap," Maddie warned everyone before they all saw a black figure with long green hair and golden eyes. Her outfit made it seem like she was from Africa.

"Not to be racist or anything, but she is _black_," Jack blurted out while everyone elses jaws dropped to the ground.

The creature slowly stepped off the ramp before looking at the sunlight. It was like she had never seen the sun before. The creature, then looked down at the evenly cut grass. She took a handful of the soft stuff and examined it curiously. The wind blew against her skin and blew the grass from her hands. This startled the black creature.

"Uh... _hello_," Dani greeted with a quaint smile as the black creature looked at the ghost clone. The creature, then looked at Jack and Maddie before looking up to where the Op-Center is. The creature looked at Dani again with a small smile.

"Hello there," the creature answered in a very high voice that could be mistaken for Liz Taylor.

"Who are you and where are you from?" Maddie asked as Mandy looked at the startled mother.

"Mandy. I am from Cronon. It's _nothing _like this place. I can see why everyone is so light skinned. Your star is not as bright," Mandy replied.

When Mandy said _"Cronon,"_ Dani knew this woman had to have known something about Danny. Dani asked, "My cousin is on planet Cronon, his name is Danny Fenton. Do you know him? Or Vlad?"

"Yes and of coarse I know Vlad. He's my fiancee," Mandy answered as everyone's eyes popped out of their eye sockets.

"Vlad is _engaged_? Now, I've heard it all!" Maddie said while throwing her hands up in the air.

"I congratulate you two! When's the wedding?" Jack asked excitedly while Maddie and Dani rolled their eyes.

"After the war of coarse. Can you three tell me your names?" Mandy asked.

"I'm Dani, with an i," Dani introduced herself before pointing to her folks. "This is my aunt Maddie and uncle Jack."

"Dani? Vlad told me about you. I thought you were Danny's sister for a second," Mandy complimented.

"What did he say about me?" Dani asked curiously.

"He said he once created clones of Danny. The only surviving one was _you_. The last time he had heard from you was from Danny and he told us you have your own family and a happy life."

"Did _Vlad _tell you anything about us?" Maddie asked.

"Vlad said Jack was his old college buddy he betrayed long ago and doubts he forgives him and you were also an old friend of his he crushed for so long. I was pretty shocked when he mentioned you were a married woman with two kids," Mandy said with a chuckling smile.

"How did he end up with you?" Dani asked.

"Vlad had alot to makeup. Let's just say he had... _issues _when he first came to my planet. It's all behind us now," Mandy explained as the three nodded.

"Well, how 'bout you come inside and make yourself comfortable. You can tell us about yourself," Jack grinned before leading the alien woman inside the house. Maddie went to her husband with a concerned look.

"I don't know if we should trust her," Maddie whispered to her husband.

"Me neither, Maddie, but she is the only person who knows what's going on with Danny," Jack told his wife before she sighed in defeat.

Mandy seated herself on the couch with her hands on her lap. She examined her surroundings before noticing Dani sitting next to her.

"So, can you tell me anything about Danny and how he's doing?" Dani asked.

"Danny is doing marvelous, I'm sure him and Vlad have taken the prisoners of war back to my planet right about now," Mandy answered.

_"Huh?" _Dani questioned.

"The Rebels were planning a prison break before Vlad _forced _me into the escape pod and sent me here," Mandy explained.

"Wait, _Vlad _sent you here?" Maddie asked in surprise.

"Yes. I'm the only true heir to the throne and so Vlad pushed me into the escape pod and set the coordinates to here," Mandy said.

"You're the _true heir _to the throne on your planet?" Maddie asked.

"I am. Once Cron is defeated that is," Mandy answered before looking up at the ceiling. "Do you know the location of your _Op-Center_? I need to contact my people."

"I'll show ya," Jack grinned excitedly before leading Mandy upstairs to the Op-Center, leaving Maddie and Dani alone.

"It sounds like Vlad really has changed," Dani said.

"I wouldn't bet on that. Vlad is about to married to an alien girl who no doubt is the heir to the throne of a planet. If he marries that woman, _he _will be king," Maddie explained to her niece.

Meanwhile, Mandy was hooking wires of the Op-Center radio to contact the Rebels. She started remembering a memory. It had been a year ago at least. Vlad used every bit of ghost power he had left in him to destroy what was once Cron's military base. They were both imprisoned there and Mandy knew Vlad plotted on taking over her planet and being the new dictator. Mandy would have destroyed Vlad that day, except he said _"I do love you"_ and that was enough to give this man mercy.

Vlad had passed out from the blast and was on the ground inside a tent. The starlight was shining and would give him sunburn if he stayed out too long, even with the suit on. The suit was just to prevent cancer. Vlad woke up and found Mandy with her arms crossed and a nasty glare on her face. Vlad knew why Mandy was _mad_.

"You're lucky I spared you. What I hate more than working for Cron, are dictators or men who seek dictatorship. People like _you_," Mandy glared.

"You're right. I'm a monster and I made a terrible mistake by using you and your people for my selfish antics," Vlad admitted before Mandy kicked the halfa on the chest. Vlad had his back back on the ground while squealing in pain. "Okay, I deserved that."

"You deserve to _die_."

"That too. I don't want it anymore, Mandy."

"Want _what_?"

"Money, power..." Vlad said before getting on his feet and cupped Mandy's face in his hands. "I've always wanted love in my life, but I found it in the wrong places. Now, I just want two things: I want to makeup for every mistake I've done in my life and I want you. It's like I said Mandy, I do love you and I want you to be my wife."

Mandy looked deeply into Vlad's eyes and showed the same glare. She took Vlad's hands and removed them from her face. She held Vlad's hands and put them to her chest.

"Prove yourself, Masters. Your trust was broken, because of your actions. If you want me as your wife, then you will have to prove yourself worthy. If you betray my people again,_ I will kill you_," Mandy promised, and then Vlad held the alien woman loosely.

"Thank you," Vlad whispered in Mandy's ear before leaving the tent.


	11. On the Radio

**Hey guys. Remember, the last part in the last chapter was a flashback. There was someone who asked me if Mandy would kill Vlad, because she warned him. I think you guys can already figure out that answer. That little scene was from a year from the present of this story. Review please!**

"Hey Mandy, is something wrong?" Jack asked Mandy who was in front of the radio controls. She faced the man and nodded.

Mandy turned the radio on and pressed a button on the controls.

"Commander Vlad and commander Danny, do you read? This is second in commander Mandy!" Mandy called into the radio.

"Hey Mandy! How was your trip?" Danny replied.

"Tell Vlad I am going to _kill _him when I get back home," Mandy said in an emotionless tone.

"He already heard ya, so you won't have to worry about that."

"Is that Danny?" Jack asked.

"Who?" Maddie asked as she entered the Op-Center.

"Danny is talking on the radio!" Jack replied.

"The prison break was a success. We have more men to help us win the war. Sam is excited, especially since she won't have to go outside much and get another sunburn," Danny reported.

"I can see why sunburn is such a big problem over there. There isn't much starlight like there is on Cronon. There is also some sort of gentle force that pushes everything. I think it's some sort of gas, but I've never felt any sort of... _gas pushing force_."

"It's called wind and we have plenty of that on earth. You also will love the nighttime. It's very warm."

"Actually, it's cooler. It feels like the first night."

"_I can see why._ Tell Mom and Dad I said 'hi.'"

Voices started coming out that were from soldiers on missions. Jack and Maddie knew they couldn't talk to their son since he was dealing with war. Vlad also spoke on the radio to guide his soldiers. Mandy sat on the chair next to the radio of the Op-Center while biting her bottom lip. She wanted to be out there in the war.

When it was the middle of the afternoon, Mandy came downstairs and sat onto the couch. Maddie sat by Mandy since there wasn't much to do. Jack was downstairs working on an invention. Maddie smiled at Mandy.

"You look tired. We have a guest room if you want to rest," Maddie offered.

"I'm okay. I'm just in a lot of stress from the war," Mandy admitted.

"War does bring stress, especially being the true heir."

Mandy smiled a little bit. She looked at Maddie.

"You are a very nice person, Maddie. Danny is very lucky to have you for a mother, especially your husband as a father," Mandy complimented.

"Thank you. You are a very nice person yourself. I never got the chance to congratulate you on your engagement. How long have you two been engaged?" Maddie asked curiously.

"A while. Probably that's an overstatement. It's only been four months."

"Oh. I was thinking it was at least a year. It seemed like you've loved Vlad at least a year or two."

"I have, but it's like I've said before, Vlad had some _issues_."

"Issues?"

"There was a time when I felt the way you feel about him right now."

Maddie raised her eyebrows. She wasn't sure what Mandy was meaning by that.

"_Betrayed._ When Vlad first came to my planet, he plotted on ruling my planet. It took about a year for me to figure this out. Right after I discovered this, Vlad proposed that he would change. I gave him another chance to make up and even now I still have scars from that long ago. I trust him enough to have him as my husband, as I promised. Although, there are still things I can't give to Vlad."

"What do you mean? Vlad is commander of your army and you're engaged. It seems like you trust Vlad with your life."

"I do in a sense. I trust that he will help overthrow Cron, I trust that he will protect my planet, and I trust that he won't betray my people again. Although, I can't say he will not want money and power," Mandy admitted.

Maddie could see that Mandy wasn't fooled about who Vlad _really _was. Maddie wondered if this alien woman was aware that Vlad was probably expecting to be the next ruler if he marries Mandy. She leaned her head on the couch and her eyes slowly closed. Mandy was sound asleep and dreaming about a memory that happened almost a few months ago. Vlad was sitting on the ground while looking up at the multicolored sky. Mandy was cooking dinner for her and her people.

"Please marry me," Vlad pleaded as Mandy turned her head and shot a glare. "I know I really messed up almost half a year ago, but I've changed and improved. I love you Mandy._ I love you._"

"You expect me to say yes after your _mess up_? If my people knew what you did to us, they wouldn't have you as their first commander. I can never forget what you've done."

"Have I _lost _you too?"

"_Lost me too?_ What is that supposed to mean?"

"Because of my actions in the past, I lost my two friends, my home, and my respect. I can't lose you, Mandy."

"You haven't lost me, Vlad. I love you and I always will. I want you in my life as much as you do. I still can't get past the fact that you have a weakness for money and power."

"What money and power will I get from marrying you?"

Mandy knew Vlad was not aware of the throne she was trying to gain. Vlad would have all the money and power he wanted from being married to Mandy. Vlad walked to Mandy and lifted her chin.

"Marry me," Vlad whispered.

"When?"

"After the war."

"Very well."

Mandy felt Vlad's hold as she leaned her head on Vlad's chest.

Mandy woke up from her dream and rubbed her eyes. She noticed there was no sign of the sun rising in the horizon. The timezones were different including the hours. Mandy walked upstairs to the Op-Center to wait for someone to talk on the radio. Everyone was probably eating on her planet. The alien woman curled both her lips inside her mouth before hearing a voice from the radio.

"Mandy, are you there?" Vlad asked on the radio.

"I'm here. Why are you calling me while everyone else is eating or just waking up?" Mandy asked.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"I'm here. I like the Fentons here. Danny's lucky to have parents like them."

"He is."

"You haven't _lost _your college friends, Vlad. They're hurt by your betrayal, but you haven't _lost _them. Jack still likes you."

The radio was silent. Jack came to the Op-Center, noticing Mandy next to the radio.

"What are you doing up so early?" Jack asked in his PJ's.

"Talking to Vlad. He's on the radio," Mandy answered.

"Mandy, is Jack up right now?" Vlad asked on the radio.

"He's right here," Mandy replied before looking at Jack and he nodded. "I'll let you talk to him."

Mandy got out of the chair and let Jack sit in it. He stared at the radio and gave a loud sigh.

_"Vlad, are you there?"_


	12. Apologize

**Ok, it's time to get back to planet Cronon. I'm getting bored with having Mandy at the Fenton's home and not showing the war action. I'm not even having Vlad and Danny to take their scenes. I don't think you guys are interested in Vlad and Mandy's relationship unless you guys are romance type of people, but romance isn't the story genre. Review please!**

Vlad was on the radio at the Command Post by himself. He was in his human form since the star had not risen yet. The sky was multicolored, so the day was getting close. Vlad stared at the radio as he heard someone from the radio that he hadn't heard in two years.

_"Vlad, are you there?"_ Jack asked on the radio.

"This is he," Vlad replied back. There was a long pause, and then he closed his eyes before letting out a sigh. "Jack, I cannot express how sorry I am. For everything. I really don't know where to start," Vlad apologized before making a sarcastic chuckle. "I guess I should start with trying to steal your wife and for being the worst friend in history. In fact, I shouldn't even be called _a friend_. I never needed to overshadow you to get you to vote for me as mayor. Heck, you even came to the hospital when I had the ecto acne. You're a great friend Jack and I'm just a spoiled, selfish... I should say villain. Jerk is too much of an understatement. That's all I have to say."

Another long pause broke. This one, however, took at least an hour. Vlad's face was on the radio controls and his hands balled into fists. Vlad could forgive himself for the things he did to Mandy and her people, but not betraying Jack Fenton, the man who did nothing but be a friend. Vlad had always liked Mandy since the first day the halfa laid eyes on the alien woman. Vlad had named the alien woman's earth name to be Mandy, because it rhymed with Maddie. Jack, on the other hand, Vlad had vowed to hate for twenty years.

"Welcome back, Vladdy," Jack said over the radio as Vlad turned his head to face the radio in a shocking expression. "Sorry I took so long. I had to calm my wife down. She's still pretty mad."

"I figured. I haven't apologized to her _yet_," Vlad joked. "You always were the forgiving type of person."

"Where do you think Danny gets it from?"

"Hm, I guess you got me there. I have to get ready for the war pretty soon after everyone is finished with their breakfast... and I have more people to apologize to."

"Well, you'll have to wait on my wife for a while, but my niece is here. Her and Danny very much alike, so you won't have a problem with Dani forgiving you or not."

Vlad chuckled while rolling his eyes. There was a short pause before Dani said, "hey Vlad."

"I can't lie that you are a deformed clone, but not as deformed as most of my other 100 clones," Vlad admitted.

"You made 100? But I only saw three other clones and the fourth one was a _perfect _clone," Dani said.

"I made clones of Maddie and myself. I started making clones of Daniel when I sent Valerie to hunt him. I made 15 other clones like Daniel," Vlad told Dani before continuing on what he was about to say. "The point I'm trying to make is that anybody can create a child, but once they created it, they must take responsibility. I haven't done my part. I should've taken care of you as a father towards his own daughter. I'm glad things are going well for you."

"Your forgiven, Vlad. Although, I still can't trust you."

"I know."

Danny opened the Command Post door and went inside in his human form. Vlad turned his body around and knew it was time for the war to start.

"It's time for Mandy to take over. She needs to do her job," Vlad told Dani before getting up and walking to the table in the middle of the command post.

"We need Cron to believe Mandy is still here. He's willing to put himself in the battlefield just to destroy the heir to the Cronon throne. If he believes Mandy is here, then Cron will be an open target," Danny explained the plans to Vlad.

"That actually is brilliant, but I fear for the citizens' safety," Vlad said.

"Which is why we'll be evacuating the innocent civilians inside the cave to the south," Danny reassured Vlad.

"Excellent idea, Daniel," Vlad agreed. "There is still the chances we might not succeed. Cron is very dangerous and I have only defeated him one time and it was during a jailbreak."

"How did you breakout?" Danny asked with a thought in his head.

"I was angry and burst out of control. I nearly lost my life at that time."

"What made you angry?"

"Daniel, is this even _necessary_?" Vlad asked with a glare on his face.

"I need to know what made you tick so bad," Danny demanded.

"Ugh! I was angry with myself. I was angry because I was just as bad as Cron, I was angry because I knew Mandy would hate me for life, I was angry because I knew I lost everything, and I was angry because I couldn't look in the mirror without seeing a monster. Do you want to know anything else about my life?"

"I'm sorry Vlad, but I think the anger you showed that one time is the key. If we both used our powers together, we can defeat Cron," Danny explained as Vlad became deep-in-thought. He looked at Danny with furrowed eyebrows.

"That power can still not be enough, Daniel. Maybe if you were just as powerful, that could be enough, but I don't know how powerful you really are."

"I do. I'm more powerful than you think, Vlad. If we both used all of our ghost powers, Cron will be defeated," Danny promised.

Vlad saw in Danny's eyes determination. He was hoping for Cronon's sake that Danny was right about himself being just as powerful or _maybe more _than himself. He knew that the fate of Cronon would lie in himself and Danny. Vlad smiled in agreement since he had no other plan. He went to the radio to explain to Mandy the plan. She was also hoping that Danny was right about knowing how powerful he was.

Everyone got ready for war while Vlad went to Jazz to seek her help.

"Jasmine, I know you have seen your brother in action more than I have. Daniel is planning on him and I unleashing our ghostly powers to defeat Cron. I am not sure about this. I don't even know how powerful Daniel really is," Vlad told Jazz.

"You need to trust me on this one. Danny is more powerful than you think. You're gonna be amazed," Jazz reassured Vlad before he nodded. "The days he fought you Vlad, he never used _all _of his powers. Danny always uses his basic fighting skills to fight the average ghost or ghosts. Only rarely does he ever use his most powerful weapons. When you lived on earth, Danny never knew any power that was more powerful than his ghostly wail. He's not fourteen anymore and he's learned so much."

"A power more powerful than the ghostly wail? I can't even figure that power out."

"_Powers _more powerful than the ghostly wail," Jazz corrected as Vlad's eyes widened before nodding.

Danny came by Vlad's side and the two ghosts changed into their ghost forms. It was time to lead the army into a dangerous battlefield. Vlad was ready for whatever came his way and Danny was very determined. The two ghosts fazed out of the command post and landed in front of a huge army of at least a thousand.

"Time to go men!" Danny shouted.

"Before you all go, it is time for me to say one thing!" Vlad announced to the whole army. "For years I have been fighting with and for you. We should all remember that we fight for freedom and for our true heir. We've trained and we've fought bravely, and to that I say, 'today, we die, in H**!"

The crowd cheered loudly while drawing out their weapons. They were all ready to fight for their freedom and to overthrow Cron. Vlad landed on the ground by Danny's side as they both floated above the ground and started flying towards the position they were supposed to be at.


	13. Second Chances

**This is now the final battle I believe everyone has been waiting for. What Vlad said in the last chapter, the last part, I got from 300. Wanted to make a disclaimer on that. Although, I had to beep the last part out since this is rated K+. Review please!**

In Fenton Works, Mandy was still by the radio controls. She was biting her bottom lip while she was deep in thought. Maddie came inside the Op-Center after cooling down from Vlad's apology to Jack and Dani. She noticed Mandy was very nervous about something, or worried. Maddie came to Mandy's side.

"Is something wrong?" Maddie asked.

"Vlad recently has told me Danny's plan of using both their powers to defeat Cron. I'm not sure if the plan is such a good idea. Vlad is just as unsure, but he is trusting Danny's judgment," Mandy explained.

"Has Vlad ever fought Cron?"

"He has, but it was to distract Cron and he can barely defeat him. Vlad has only defeated Cron one time and it was when he broke the rebels out of Cron's prison."

"How did he do that?"

"Cron captured us and the rebels. We were locked in Cron's prison chamber without any way of escaping. After the capture, Cron dragged me over to Vlad's cell. Cron was saying something about Vlad _making a deal_. He had issues during the time and I was pretty upset... actually I was angry. Vlad threatened Cron to let me go and when he didn't, his powers just burst the whole chamber into rubble. Vlad barely survived from that."

"Wait, you said Vlad made a deal with Cron?"

"Like I said, Vlad had _issues_."

"What do you mean by _issues_?"

"With himself. I believe you already know somewhat what Vlad was like. He was once a thief and almost a dictator. He made a deal with Cron to take over my planet. Normally, when I sense someone as bad as Cron himself, I kill them with no mercy."

"Then why did you spare Vlad."

"... because he wanted a second chance to makeup for what he did. When Vlad woke up, I told him I'd give him that chance, but if he was ever to betray my people again or... well I think you know the answer."

"And he's been _Mr. Nice Guy _ever since."

"If you can call him that. I can tell ya that he's very persuasive. Vlad kept asking me to marry him and I finally said yes."

"After he betrayed your people before?"

"_I forgave him._ I couldn't trust him for a very long time, but I still was in love with him."

Maddie sighed deeply before leaving the Op-Center. She went to the basement where the lab was and stared at the blank screen of the computer. Maddie felt like there was something she needed to do, but she couldn't figure out what. It had something to do with what Mandy said. Was it possible that Maddie could forgive Vlad just like Mandy did? Maddie narrowed her eyes and started moving the mouse of the computer.

There was an icon that caught her attention. Maddie usually ignored that icon that read 'Ghost Files'. It belonged to her son Danny to keep track of all the ghosts he had recently fought or catch. For some reason, Maddie decided to look at her son's ghost files to keep her mind off of what Mandy had said recently. She knew her son's password, since he told her the password. Danny accepted his parents to look at his ghost files in case they happen to have come across a ghost they are uncertain of.

When Maddie opened the files, she noticed the names of the ghosts in alphabetical order. On the very top was the number of ghosts that were on file, 125. Danny had been getting to know a lot of the ghosts through the years. There were buttons on the second-to-first bar showing whatever order to place the ghosts in. The first one was ABC order, the second was by most common, the third was by most dangerous, and the fourth was by less dangerous. Maddie clicked on the most dangerous order. There, before her eyes, lied the most dangerous ghost Danny had fought, _Dark Danny Phantom._

Danny had never mentioned many of the ghosts he captured unless they were common or were to put his family in danger. Maddie clicked on the Dark Danny Phantom file. She saw a picture of what looked to be almost like her son, only he was older, had a goat tee, red eyes, and flaming hair. There was also a list of his powers which was very similar to Danny's powers. Although, the ice powers were unknown. There was also a summery of the Dark Danny Phantom's history.

'At age fourteen, Danny Fenton was to take the C.A.T. that would determine the future of his lifetime. In today's state and age, he had turned in the answers after being tempted on cheating, but there is a time line in which he did cheat. Mr. Lancer, knowing of his student cheating on this test, he met the parents, including Sam, Tucker, and Jazz, while the Nasty Saucer was boiling up in the Nasty Burger restaurant. The explosion was so intense it destroyed Jack, Maddie, and Jazz Fenton, John Lancer, Sam Manson, and Tucker Foley, leaving Danny Fenton alive thanks to his ghost powers. Danny's life was completely ruined for life and became in denial. Danny Fenton had blamed himself for the death of his family, friends, and his teacher. He went to live with Vlad Masters since he could understand Danny's situation. Danny Fenton asked Vlad to rip out his humanity to make the pain of his loss disappear. Vlad agreed to this task and ripped Danny's ghost half from Danny's human half, also splitting Danny's personality. Danny's ghost half became the part of Danny that was filled with vengeance and anger. Danny Phantom, the ghost half, ripped Vlad's ghost half from Vlad's human half and morphed into Vlad's evil ghost half. Danny Phantom was changed forever. What happened to Danny Fenton, the human half, is unknown. The Dark Danny Phantom destroyed the whole world and Amity Park ten years straight. The only human or ghost who has defeated him was his younger half from another time line. This ghost can be found in Clockwork's Tower inside a forever prison.'

After reading this, Maddie started remembering what her son's motto was, _'_everyone_ deserves a second chance' _so why not Vlad? Maddie turned off the computer and went back upstairs to where Mandy was. She turned her head towards Maddie and saw a change in her.

"Is there a way you can build a ship that will take us to planet Cronon?" Maddie asked.

"If I make a few tweets to this ship, I can make it go light years away. Why do you ask?" Mandy asked.

"We're gonna help Vlad and Danny gain your people freedom."

Mandy smirked and started getting the Op-Center fixed up, so that when it flew, it can make a black hole. Jack came to the Op-Center and noticed his wife and Mandy doing something to the Op-Center.

"What are you ladies doing?" Jack asked.

"We're gonna help free Mandy's people," Maddie answered as Jack showed a grin.

"Why didn't you say so? Can I help?" Jack asked.

"Hey, I'm helping too!" Dani called.

"I second the notion," Jazz joined.

"Fine. I'm coming too," Valerie, who was visiting, agreed. "I don't trust Vlad, but if you guys are going, I'm going."

"Then let's get this show on the road," Mandy said.


	14. War

**Now it's time for the war to begin. Let's see if Vlad and Danny can defeat Cron and have Mandy take the heir to the throne. Review please!**

Danny was running through the forest where he and his army of men were supposed to perform a sneak attack on Cron's men that were guarding the main fort. Danny spotted the main fort and gave the signal to attack it. All the black men started running towards the building, and then crawled through the windows like spiders. Danny ran into the main fort and started attacking every enemy soldier that got in his way.

It was a matter of time before he made it to the enemy command post. Just like Vlad had thought, Cron wasn't there. The only person there was the enemy second-in-commander. The Rebel soldiers started arresting Cron's men as Danny got out his walkie talkie.

"Vlad, I got to the main fort!" Danny announced.

"Good, my men are doing fantastic over here," Vlad replied.

"That's great! I'll be at base 4. Mandy, I want you to take over my men from here," Danny ordered.

"Roger!" Mandy obeyed on the radio.

Danny flew in the air and landed on a plain field next to Vlad. Both commanders ran inside the battlefield and started fighting Cron's men with their ghost powers.

Meanwhile, Mandy was inside the Op-Center that was a spaceship. The spaceship had landed in an open field at planet Cronon. Inside the ship, Mandy made suits for everyone to wear to protect themselves from the star's radiation. Dani changed into her ghost form before her and everyone else exited the ship. Mandy loaded up her weapons.

"I can't believe I have to wear this stupid outfit. It makes my butt itch," Jack complained.

"Danny has told me to command the men at the enemy's main fort. They have just taken over the fort," Mandy told everyone.

"What should _we _do?" Valerie asked.

"Follow me for now," Mandy answered as everyone ran through the forest.

Everyone did as Mandy commanded them to. Jack had to stop since the suit was giving him a wedgie. He was pulling out the suit to get rid of the wedgie just before seeing three of Cron's men shooting something or _someone _with their gun-like weapons. Jack furrowed his eyebrows and hid behind the trees. He saw red beams flying at the enemy soldiers, he knew they had to have come from Vlad. Jack loaded his ecto gun, which was the only weapon he had, and shot the men down.

"You wanna piece of me you good-for-nothing scums!" Jack shouted before two more enemy soldiers started coming out from behind him.

Vlad took the two men and knocked them hard on each others heads. Jack turned around quickly and saw his old college buddy in his ghost form. It had been two years since the last he saw Vlad. Nothing much had changed in him except a few wrinkles here and there and his expressions.

"Jack, what are you doing here? How did you..." Vlad asked before realizing the obvious answer. _"Mandy."_

"Maddie, Valerie, and Dani are here too," Jack informed.

"Where's Mandy?"

"She said something about being at the main fort."

"At least Cron is nowhere near there. Ugh! Mandy was supposed to be safely on earth."

"Vladdy, behind you!"

Vlad turned and gave the enemy soldier, who was behind him, a knuckle sandwich. He gave a huge smirk before hearing Jack reload his weapon. Both the men were shooting at enemy soldiers and helping each other get rid of them. Vlad took Jack's hand and ran under some thick vines.

"Mandy, do you read?" Vlad called on the walkie talkie.

"This is second-in-commander, Mandy. What is it Commander?" Mandy answered.

"You were supposed to be on earth until the war ceased. Why didn't you stay?"

"It was Maddie's idea to help you, so if there's anyone to blame, blame her."

Vlad's eyes widened. Vlad looked at Jack with questionable eyes as Jack shrugged. The ghost man sighed before saying in the walkie talkie, "Daniel, your folks are here."

"What? They're here?" Danny asked in shock.

"Yes. Where are you at?"

"I'm on base 2. I'm on my way to your position!"

"That's all. Over and out."

"Vladdy, where is this Cron fella?" Jack asked.

"He's nearby. We're supposed to meet him south. Jack, I'm gonna send you to base 2, Cron is very hard to defeat. I only have defeated him one time and I can't see you get hurt," Vlad explained as Jack nodded his head.

Danny flew and landed in front of Vlad and Jack. Jack looked at Vlad with worried eyes before he gave his old friend a hug.

"You wouldn't turn back on an old friend, would you?" Jack asked.

"Never again, Jack. I lost you once, I'm not losing you again," Vlad promised.

"You never lost me, Vladdy. _I lost you._"

"I hate to bug the moment, but we're in the middle of a war here," Danny told the adult men with his arms crossed.

"He's right. I want you to tell Maddie what I should've told her a long time ago. Tell her I said that I'm happy for her and she can be the maid of honor," Vlad said.

"I'll be sure to tell her that and does that make me your best man?" Jack asked.

"Of coarse!"

"Thanks Vladdy!" Jack thanked his friend before giving him a bear hug.

"You can let go now," Vlad glared since Jack was holding him too tight.

"Oh, sorry."

"It's a good thing I can faze."

Danny took his father and flew him away from the battlefield. Danny landed him and his father at a battlefield that had thick vines all over the forest. Jack started fighting some of the soldiers while Danny was flying back to where Vlad's position was. They both flew toward the south where they both would meet Cron. He was found at the command post where Danny and Vlad would command their army at. Only this time they were in the battlefield and all the innocent civilians where hidden in a faraway cave.

Cron was black obviously. He had dark gold eyes, short yellow hair, buff arms and legs, tight armor that was unbelievable, and a killer weapon. Danny and Vlad landed right in front of the dictator right before he started laughing his evil laugh. The villain looked at the two commanders in front of him.

"So, you and your mortal enemy have finally agreed to work together. How sweet? I was hoping you'd end up turning your back on the Rebels, but what do ya know. Instead, you turn soft," Cron mocked.

"I lost everything before I turned soft. The only reason you're here is to destroy my fiancee, you monster!" Vlad glared deeply.

"So, the princess is your fiancee huh? How convenient. You win the woman's heart and end up being king after you two marry and win the war. Maybe you really haven't gone soft."

"My reasons are true love, look it up. I've loved Mandy before I knew she was the heir. I've loved her before _you _even realized she was the true heir. You cannot say I'm a gold digger!"

"Why not? You've always had a weakness for power and money. I can give it to you, ya know. More money than even your _fiancee _can give you. All you have to do is give up."

"You can kiss my *ss," Vlad spat. "I do have a weakness for power and love, but I will not betray the ones I love again!"

Cron glared deeply at Vlad before shooting at him with his weapon. He quickly put up a shield to block Cron's attacks. Danny circled around Cron and started shooting him with freezing rays that shot out of the ghost boy's eyes. Cron started freezing into a block of ice before bursting out of it. He took both Danny and Vlad and smacked them onto the hard hot ground. They had to shut their eyes tightly to prevent the starlight from blinding their eyes.

"I will not be beaten by an old bag and his pet," Cron glared. "After I'm through with both of you, I will destroy _(Mandy's true name)_ and her little rebel pets."

"You leave Mandy alone!" Vlad shouted at the same time Danny shouted, "over my dead body!"

The two ghosts started to glow. Vlad was glowing pink and Danny was glowing a yellow-green. Both their eyes were also fully glowing red and green. A burst of yellow and pink light could be seen from miles away, but the green light was even brighter than the pink. The colors, then blended together to make a bright red color. Mandy and everyone else could see this burst of light that seemed to be from a distance.

"What is _that_?" Maddie asked.

"I cannot believe I'm actually seeing this," Jazz muttered. "_Phantom _has returned."

_"Who?" _Mandy asked.

"Dark Danny Phantom," Jazz answered.

"But that's impossible! Vlad is not supposed to be evil anymore," Dani explained with narrowed eyes.

"So what does this make the new Dark Danny Phantom from our time line?" Maddie asked as everyone gave wide stares.


	15. The Final Battle

**This is gonna be the final battle you guys have been waiting for. I think you will love this. Review please!**

Danny woke up in a shady place under a strange tree. His head was hurting and knew it was because he bumped his head after him and Vlad's powers fuzed together. As soon as Danny started realizing about him and Vlad's powers fuzing together, he realized one major, important fact, him and Vlad's ghost halves separated from their humanities. Danny was the human half.

"Whoa dude. That was totally painful," Danny complained while rubbing his head and seeing Vlad's human half on the other side of the tree. "Yo Vlad. Are you like, okay man?"

"Of coarse I'm okay. In fact the only part that's wrong is your accent and my head. I sure hope our ghost halves win or I will never have my wedding," Vlad said worriedly.

"Dude, that's just so wrong, it's not even funny," Danny said with widened eyes.

"Yes. You're not you anymore and I just lost my powers. Oh dear me," Vlad agreed, without realizing that Danny was talking about Vlad's personality that has changed dramatically.

Meanwhile, the combined ghost halves of Danny and Vlad were fighting Cron. His looks were a lot like the Dark Danny Phantom, but since this one wasn't evil, he was called Danny Plasmius. He shot an ecto blast at Cron and sent him flying into the wall of a cliff.

"You two combine your powers and now you think you can defeat me?" Cron glared.

"You don't know how powerful I am, Cron. Don't underestimate me," Danny warned as he made duplicates of four.

One duplicate shot an ecto blast at Cron and the two other duplicates shot ecto chains. Cron was pinned to the wall of the cliff. The four Danny's changed into one Danny and he used his ghostly wail against Cron. The top of the cliff avalanched right on top of him before Danny flew over to the pile of rocks that were on top of Cron. Cron burst out of the rock pile, took Danny by the neck, and threw him against a large cauldron. He tipped the cauldron away from Cron before throwing it at him.

Cron was hit by the cauldron before his gun flew out of his hands. As soon as the gun flew out of his hands, he turned his body to reach for the gun. Unfortunately, Danny's human half got to it first. He pointed it at Cron with a huge grin.

"Dude, I have your arm. It's over," Danny's human half said.

"It's not over until I say it is," Cron glared before giving the human Danny an upper cut. He fell onto the ground before the human Vlad came to Danny's human half's aid.

"You leave this poor kid alone," Vlad's human half glared.

"Interesting. Splitting both your humanities change their personality. Have you split that in half too?" Cron smirked before Danny hovered in midair with a green orb surrounding him.

Both Danny's hands were glowing a bright dark green and his flaming hair was growing larger and larger. A glowing dark green shined throughout several miles of the forest. Some of the soldiers that were very close to the scene, noticed a gush of wind blowing towards them. Cron was blasted through six strange trees. He landed surprisingly in front of Jack who was not far from base 2. He stood where he was in shock while Cron barely got up on his knees. Danny took Cron and chained his hands behind his back and chained his feet together.

"Is that... Cron?" Jack asked.

"At least what's left of him," Danny replied before his human halves came out of the forest.

"Uh dude. How are we're gonna get ourselves, you know, normal again?" Danny's human half asked.

"You let us handle that," Danny smirked before his ghost halves split into Vlad's and Danny's ghost half and they fuzed into their human halves.

"That was weird. I actually remember some of your memories," Danny said.

"Same here. Here I thought I was evil," Vlad laughed as Danny joined along.

"What are you two talking about?" Jack asked.

"I'll explain later. Right now, let's put this guy in prison," Danny told his dad as he took Cron who was tied in chains on his hands and feet.

It took several hours before everyone heard the news of Cron's overthrow. All Cron's men were arrested and Cron was sentenced to death. Mandy changed into very fancy clothes that were made of animal skin. The reason it was fancy was because of the fur. She also had shoes on her feet. She walked on the steps of her new home, which was where Cron once lived in before the overthrow, and entered into the throne room. Mandy met a servant who carried the crown on a pillow. She bowed her head as the servant crowned her as the new ruler.

"Welcome back, princess (Mandy's real name)," the servant welcomed Mandy.

"Thank you very much, sir," Mandy thanked before hearing a knock on her castle door. She sat on her new throne while the servant opened the double doors.

"Who's there?" The servant asked.

"Vlad Masters," Vlad answered.

"He's welcome here," Mandy reassured her servant before letting Vlad inside the throne room.

Vlad walked down the room to where Mandy was and bowed his head. Mandy stood up and walked toward Vlad and lifted his head up.

"If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here. You don't have to bow. Especially since you are future king," Mandy told Vlad before he rolled his eyes.

"Must you remind me that?" Vlad asked before he and Mandy kissed passionately. All of a sudden, there was a knock on the castle door again. The servant answered it and Danny, his parents, Sam, Jazz, Valerie, Dani, and Tucker came into the throne room.

"I have to admit, this place is the bomb," Valerie smirked.

"I hope they have better toilets," Tucker said.

"So, what's it like to be the new ruler?" Danny asked.

"It feels like home. My father and mother would be very proud. Right now, Vlad and I are focusing on wedding plans," Mandy answered.

"Well, have you found a dress yet?" Maddie asked.

"Actually, I have. It's my mother's old wedding dress, but it's good enough to wear," Mandy answered.

"Mind if I take a good look at it?" Maddie asked before Mandy took the woman's hand and led her to the dressing room.

"Ha ladies. A wedding and all they can think about are the dresses," Jack grinned.

"I'm more worried about the honeymoon," Vlad admitted. "I've just... never been married before. It's kinda nerve-wrecking."

"It's okay Vladdy. I was nervous too when I married Maddie. Believe me, once you start on the honeymoon thing, you'll never want to leave. You'll be fine, I promise," Jack reassured Vlad.

"Just don't tell Mandy, ok," Vlad said before Jack rolled his eyes.

"I hope Jazz doesn't start crying," Danny said.

"Common Danny. It's a wedding. Everyone cries at weddings," Jazz told her brother.

"Can't you wait that for a funeral or something? I mean seriously," Danny complained.

"At least they don't have to pay a wedding license to get married. Vlad must be really lucky," Valerie said sarcastically.

"They don't even have to pay," Dani added.

"Except for the dress and the decorations," Jazz reminded Dani.

"Don't forget the pastor," Valerie included.

"Maybe we should get married here," Danny teased his girlfriend.

"And get sunburn again? Forget it, mister!" Sam declared as Danny chuckled.


	16. Epilogue: The Wedding

**The epilogue is here! This is the moment you guys have been waiting for. I'm glad you guys enjoyed this story. Review please!**

The Croneans of planet Cronon were gathered in a circle. In the middle of the circle was the pastor who was to marry Vlad and Mandy. Jack was in the inner part of the circle with the suit he was to wear on Cronon at daylight and a tie. He didn't really like the tie, but Maddie insisted on Jack wearing it. Danny was beside his parents in his ghost form.

"I look ridiculous," Jack complained.

"Oh Jack, you look fine," Maddie said.

"But this suit makes my butt itch," Jack complained again.

"Shhh, it's starting," Danny whispered before Vlad and Mandy walked together side by side into the middle of the circle.

"We are here to see these two lovely couple marry. Do you two except this marriage?" the pastor asked Vlad and Mandy.

"I accept," Mandy answered.

"I accept," Vlad answered too.

"Aren't they supposed to say _I do_?" Valerie asked Sam in a whisper.

"They do weddings differently here," Sam explained.

"May we have our witnesses here, the bride's maid and best man?" the pastor asked aloud as Jack and Maddie walked forward. "Will you witness this marriage?"

"Yes," Maddie answered.

"You know it!" Jack grinned.

"Just sign here," the pastor instructed Jack and Maddie while showing a paper with a place for two witnesses of a marriage to sign their signature. They signed their names on the witness paper. "From this day forward, you two shall now be husband and wife and forever live in peace. Now you are married."

"What happened to _kissing the bride_?" Jack asked his wife.

"Mandy said kissing is an earthly custom," Maddie explained.

"It is?"

"Yes. They are familiar with hugging, but kissing is something we do on earth."

"Now ya tell me?"

Danny decided to talk to Vlad before leaving for home. The former billionaire was getting ready for his honeymoon when he spotted Danny behind him.

"Vlad, I want to congratulate you on your wedding," Danny said.

"Ah yes. I never thought I'd ever pronounce myself married... well two years ago that is," Vlad said happily.

"Do you think we'll ever meet again?"

"I can't say we may. I'm not welcome on earth anymore, thanks to my reputation. Perhaps if earth is willing to forgive me there maybe hope. I will promise that you are welcome here at anytime."

"I suppose. We could always talk to each other through the Op-Center."

"That is true. I suppose we may see each other again. Only time will tell."

Danny smiled, and then shook Vlad's hand. Him, his family, and his friends went inside the Op-Center on their way back to planet earth. Everyone was tired after the war. Danny was staring out the window of the Op-Center while Maddie went by her son's side.

"Hey honey," Maddie greeted her son before putting a hand on his shoulder. "You've been having a hard two months after all of that."

"Are you kidding? I've been fighting a _real _war. I just hope I don't end up having Traumatic Stress Disorder."

"Danny, you were brave to go off into another planet to help win a war. Whether you end up with Traumatic Stress Disorder or not, you'll always be welcome on earth," Sam said before Danny put his arm around his girlfriend.

"Same with you, Sam. I love you always," Danny told Sam.

"I love you too, Danny. I'll always love you," Sam promised.


End file.
